KLUF
KLUF is the Fox-affiliated television station that serves the Lubbock, TX area. It broadcasts on channel 13. The station is owned by Sinclair Broadcast Group which is part of a duopoly with NBC-affiliated station KVFH (channel 17) in which Cunningham Broadcasting owns the station while Sinclair operates that station. Both stations share studio facilities located on Avenue Q in Lubbock (a few miles away from ABN affiliate KOWO) with transmitting facilities located on top of the Texas Tech University campus. History KLUF signed on the air back on April 27th, 1985 and signed on as an independent with the call signs KLUB-LP. Owned by Lubbock Broadcasting, the station aired off-network syndicated programming, including airing children's cartoon during the day, and movies throughout the night. KLUB's run as an independent came to an end when in 1986 when they became an affiliate of FOX, being one of the charter members of the station.KLUB-LP also changed the call letters to KLUF-LP. Despite the affiliation switches and the call letter switches, the station still remained Low Powered. Despite their affiliation with FOX, KLUF's ratings remain low because FOX wasn't well-known until 1993 when FOX acquired the rights to the NFL games. KLUF remained low powered until 1993 when the station upgraded it's station class to full powered. In the year 2000, after 15 years of local ownership, Lubbock Broadcasters sold the station to the Sinclair Broadcast Group which created a duopoly with then-ABC affiliate KVFH (now an NBC affiliate). KLUF remained as a FOX affiliate for nearly 30 years and was not affected by the 2014 fictional tv station realignment. Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 2002-2003 Programming Schedule from September 2006 Digital Television News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Phil Sanders - News Director *Teresa Lindstrom - anchor; weekday mornings "Fox 13 Morning News" *Don Wishton - anchor; weekend mornings "Fox 13 News Weekend Morning" *Lauren Caldwell - anchor; weeknights at 5 and 5:30 *Mindy Goddard - anchor; weeknights 6 and 9 *Adam Schriber - anchor; weeknights at 5, 5:30, 6, and 9 *Todd Jamison - anchor; weekend evenings Fox 13 First Warning Weather Meteorlogists *David Hill - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Fox 13 Morning News" *Camille Tanner - meteorologist; weekend mornings "Fox 13 News Weekend Morning" *Keeley Mater - chief meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 5:30, 6, and 9 *Oscar DeMarcus - meteorologist; weekend evenings Fox 13 Sports *Mike Erickson - sports director; weeknights at 5, 5:30, 6 and 9 *Kendall Morgan - sports reporter; weekend evenings Reporters *Walter Benge - general assignment reporter *Steve Schuberg - general assignment reporter *Lindsey Malles - general assignment reporter *Justin Harris - general assignment reporter *Samuel Randle - general assignment reporter *Adrian McAllister - general assignment reporter *Nancy Ruiz - general assignment reporter *Nadia Kilgore - general assignment reporter Newscast Titles *''Fox 13 News'' (1993–present) Station Slogans * Your Movie Station (1985–1993) * Watching Out For You (1993–2004) * The News You Need (2004–2010) * Local News at 9:00. Why wait til 10? (2010–2017) * Local News That Matters (2017–present) News Voiceovers *Thom Allen (1993–1998) *John Guidry (1998–2005) *Max McGill (2005–2011) *Eric Gordon (2011–2014) *Richard Malmos (2014–present) News Themes *KLUF 1993 News Theme (1993–1997) *The Great News Package - Gari Media (1997–2000) *Ignitor - 615 Music (2000–2004) *Convergence - Stephen Arnold Music (2004–2007) *FOX Affiliate News Theme - OSI Music (2007–2011) *The X Package - Gari Media (2011–2015) *Sinclair News Package (Glass) - 615 Music (2015–present) Station ID History *"Television 13 is KLUB-LP in Lubbock! Lubbock's Independent TV." (1985–1986) *"We're Fox 13, KLUF-LP in Lubbock. Your Fox Station!" (1986–1990) *"This is Fox 13, KLUF-LP in Lubbock. Your Clear Choice." (1990–1993) *"This is Lubbock's Best Choice for Entertainment. Fox 13 KLUF-TV!" (1993–2001) *"You're Watching Fox 13 KLUF-TV Lubbock. Where All The Fun is At!" (2001–2006) *"You're Watching Lubbock's Source for News and Entertainment, One Hour Earlier, Fox 13!" (2006–2013) *"Fox 13 KLUF Lubbock is Your First Choice For Entertainment and Fun!" (2013–present) *"You're Watching Fox 13. KLUF-TV Lubbock" (2019-present) Logos KLUF 1986.png|KLUF logo from 1986-1987 Glitchr_1488505702000.jpg|Color bars from 1986 KLUFlogo90.png|KLUF logo from 1990-1993 KLUFlogo93.png|KLUF logo from 1993-1998 Glitchr_1488505675000.jpg|Color bars from 1995 fox13logo.png|KLUF logo from 1998-2007. kluflubbock2003montel.png|KLUF "Montel" promo from May 2003. Hopeandfaithkluf2006.png|KLUF Promo for 'Hope & Faith" from 2006 KLUF Logo.png|KLUF logo from 2007-2015 KLUF 9pm screengrab.png|KLUF's 9pm screengrab during it's newscast KLUF open.png|News open used from 2015-2017 KLUFFox13.png|KLUF logo from 2015-2017 KLUF open 2017.png|KLUF's current news open since 2017-present Category:Channel 13 Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Lubbock Category:Texas Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group Category:Television channels and stations established in 1985 Category:Former independent stations Category:Fox affiliated stations Category:Former Independent stations Category:Stations that use "Glass" graphics